Treasure Planet: Anna's adventure
by Nosedivefan01
Summary: Anna always dreamed of adventure. But what happens when her sister gets a call to captain a ship of " a ludicrous possy of dribbling galutes" yes, Anna is Captain Amelia's little sister making her a "kitty" too. rated T for later chapters possibly.
1. welcome aboard

_ok, so I first saw this movie a real long time ago before i ever found this site... and when I first saw the movie this idea had officially popped into my head... well, time went by and finally I was introduced to this site... unfortunately, all memory of the idea had washed from my brain. Well, I was sitting there watching Treasure Planet just yesterday or the other day and suddenly, poof! the idea was back... so, let's see what I came up with and I hope you like it.

* * *

_

It was a small pleasant family. Consisting of a father and two daughters. Their mother had passed away not months ago working on a pirate attack. Their father was a General for the Army and was hardly ever home. But then, Amelia, the older of the two sisters, was captain of the greatest ship in the galaxy. It was called the R.L.S. Legacy. So Anna, the youngest sister, was usually either at home, or was sometimes able to go on the ship with her sister if, in Amelia's eyes, she could handle the journey.

Amelia was 23 while Anna had just turned 15 the previous month.

Amelia walked into the room cautiously. She knew her sister was always in a grumpy mood when she was abruptly awaken.

"Anna?" she called in the dark.

"yeah?" came a tired sounding voice, and a lamp turned on by the bed.

Anna sat there staring at her older sister, hair falling farther to her shoulders then amelia, as always. Amelia smiled as she walked towards her sister.

"Dad won't be home for another three weeks-"

"I know. That's why you woke me up?" asked the younger sister sounding tired and pissy at the same time.

"No, that was just my introduction to what I was going to say. Now I know it's 5 A.M. but-"

"It's 5 A.M.!" exclaimed the younger one suddenly. "No wonder I'm tired!" she said, but the older one knew she was joking.

"Now try not to interrupt me anymore-" started the older one before she was so rudely interrupted again.

"Oh, look. A bird!" Anna said, pointing at the invisible object. She smiled at her sister's frown and Amelia lost her frown instantly and smiled back.

"Anyways... You know dad won't be back for another 3 weeks and you would be all alone because i got a call. Someone wants to use my ship and be captained under me to go on some search for Treasure Planet. So, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to, say, go along. It would be fun. I mean, sure, the crew that this guy hired is ghastly, but I think it would be fun. That and maybe we could get some "treasure" ourselves." Amelia said, almost sounding as if trying to coax the younger one.

Anna's eyes lit up at this.

"You mean, I can go?" she asked.

"Yes." Amelia said, knowing her sister wouldn't say no. Then the younger one looked eagerly frightened.

"What is it?" asked Amelia.

"When are we supposed to be there? I mean, i need to pack a bag and fix myself up and get a shower and-"

"Anna dear, you have probably an hour and a half before I actually leave a house. I just got ready now just in case you actually agreed to come with me." Amelia explained, realizing her sister must have seen her uniform and freaked. Anna's expression changed to a calmer state.

"Oh thank you!" Anna said, jumping out of bed and running for the bathroom.

"But use your time wisely. The latest we can leave is an hour and a half from now!" Amelia called, smiling to herself as she went to the living room, sitting back down at the table.

"So, captain. You think she'll make the voyage?" asked Mr. Arrow who was the first one Amelia had called when she got the call. If anyone was going to make this journey, it was going to be her old friend Mr. Arrow.

"She can most definitely make the journey. She's MY sister, after all. But I'm still a little worried. that crew that he hired is just a, oh, a ludicrous possy of dribbling galutes!"

Two hours later, both sisters stood on the deck of the magnificent ship.

"Okay, our crew should be arriving within the hour. Your bunk is with me though. The journey isn't too much for you, I know. But its the ghastly crew and I don't dare have my sister bunk with that matter of ruffians." Amelia said, pointing Anna towards the captain's quarters.

"I'm going to go get settled in." Anna said, waving off to her sister as she walked in the door. There she found her sister's desk, a cabinet with a lock on it, and then another door. She walked through to find two hammocks hanging on opposite sides of the room. She threw her bag by the left one, considering her sister had already settled in the left.

Anna pulled out her sketch book and started fanning through. As she fanned, she stopped as she looked at the last drawing she had done. It had been before her mother died. The picture was of her mother, her sister, herself and their father. It was pretty good, at least she thought so. She had brought the sketch book hoping to maybe get back into her art. She reached into her bag and grabbed out a pencil. She began drawing, just at random.

As she pulled her hand away an hour and a half later, she saw a beautiful dolphin staring back at her.

A knock suddenly came on the door.

"Yeah?" she called.

"Are you decent?" came the reply.

"Amelia?" She yelled at her sister annoyed.

"Alright, alright. I just thought maybe you'd like to watch the launch." Amelia said. Anna looked down at the picture. Shutting the book and setting it on the hammock, she walked towards the door and opened it to her sister.

"What were you doing in there this whole time?"

"Sketching. What else?" Anna said, flicking her sister's nose as she walked past. Amelia took one last look at their room before shutting the door and following her sister, feeling quite confused.

Once on deck, Anna looked around. She had to admit, this crew did make her feel uneasy.

"Ah, Dr. Doppler I presume!" Amelia said, walking over to a dog looking animal.

"Um, yes... yes..." the doctor began, but Amelia banged some more on his helmet.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" she asked.

"Yes I can! Stop that banging!" the doctor shouted.

"Doctor, if I may, this works so much better when it's right way up and plugged in." said Amelia, messing with his suit. Anna giggled but for the most part she focused on the boy standing next to the doctor. She had never seen a boy quite like him and she wanted to get to know him.

"If you don't mind, I can manage my own plugging!" said the doctor, grabbing the cord furiously.

"I'm Captain Amelia, had a nasty run in with the crotan armada, nasty business, but I won't gore you with my scars. You've met my first officer Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave and true!"

"Please Captain." Mr. Arrow said.

"Oh shut up Arrow, you know I don't mean a word of it!" Amelia whispered under her breath. Sometimes Anna had to question herself as to whether her and Arrow actually had a relationship, but she never did dare ask her sister.

"Um, excuse me. I'd hate to interrupt this lovely matter, but allow me to introduce Jim Hawkins." said the doctor, pushing the boy forward. _Jim. _Anna thought. "Jim, you see is the boy who found the treas-" Amelia suddenly tightened her hand around his snout.

"Please, Doctor!" she said, getting cross suddenly, and looking around cautiously.

"I'd like a word with you in my state room." she said, tapping her nail on his nose.

* * *

Once in her state room, she locked the door and turned back around to the boy and the doctor. "Doctor, To muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude. The borders are of embeselic, and I mean that in a very caring way.

"Embeselic, did you say! Foolishness, I've got-" he didn't get to finish his sentence, as Amelia cut him off.

"May I see the map?" she asked. The doctor shut his mouth and put his hands behind his back. He looked back at Jim while Anna stared entrigued as to what this map actually looked like. The doctor waved his hand, motioning for Jim to hand it over.

"Here." he muttered, tossing it from his coat. Amelia caught it by just bringing her hand up, staring at them with a look of boredom.

"Ooh, fascinating." she said, her eyes widening while looking at it. She glared back at the other two. "Mr. Hawkins, in the future you will address me as Captain or mam, is that clear?" she asked, looking back while handing the map to Anna to put away into the locked up careo cabinet.

"Ugh." he muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"Mr. Hawkins!" she said, sternly.

"Yes mam." he finally said, nodding.

"That will do." she said, walking over and locking the cabinet. "Gentlemen, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use. And Doctor, with the most possible respect; Zip your howling squealer!"

"Captain, I assure you-"

"Doctor, let me make this as monosyllabic as possible, I don't much care for this crew you hired. They're, oh, how did I describe them, Arrow. I said something rather good this morning before coffee..." she said, trailing off.

"a ludicrous possy of dribbling galutes, mam." he said, nodding. Her eyes lit up.

"There you go! Poetry!"

"Now see here!" The Doctor was obviously getting angry fifteen minutes ago.

"Doctor, I'd love to chat, tea, cake, the whole shebang. But I've got a ship to launch and you've got your outfit to buff up." she then turned her attention to Mr. Arrow.

"Mr. Arrow, please escort these two to the galley. Young Hawkins will be working for the cook, Mr. Silver." Jim hadn't really been listening until he heard cook.

"Wait, what. The cook!" He said, looking up at them disbelieving.

"Can I go?" Anna whispered in her ear. Amelia looked indecisive before finally nodding.

"Mr. Arrow, I will be helping you escort them." Anna said, mimicking her sister.

"I love that kid." Amelia muttered once they had left the room.

* * *

_alright, first try here... hoping you like it so far and the main question... how will Anna affect this story. Note: This is not the same Anna from my Mighty Ducks stories and has nothing to do with mighty Ducks. This is a complete different story... also, Treasure Planet is property of Disney and not owned by me. _

_r&r please.  
_


	2. friendship and threats

_okay, this is gonna be quite a long chapter because I'm kind of combining two chapters. I'm very pissed right now cause I had about a 2,000 word chapter on here and I thought I had uploaded it so I deleted it... I started writing the next chapter and wanted to see where I had actually gotten with the story and saw the other chapter wasn't up. I can't rewrite the other chapter word for word so I'm going to basically summarize all the movie parts we know about and add Anna's parts in that were from the other part. So, I'm combining both chapters basically. Sorry, but I spent a lot of time on chapter 2 in the first place so I'm just going to summarize. Stupid computer :/ anyways, enjoy! Any questions? feel free to ask me about them! :) _

After the launch found Jim hanging about the ropes holding the sails down.

"So, you like the ship?" asked Anna, walking up.

"Yeah." he said, seeming intrigued by it.

"Oh Jimbo! I got two new friends I'd like ta meet!" came Silver's voice. Jim looked excitedly towards him.

"Say hello to Mr. Mop, and Mrs. bucket." he said, tossing the materials to Jim.

"Yippee." he said sarcastically.

"Here, I'll get a mop and help you." she offered.

"You don't have to." he insisted, slopping the bucket down and spinning the mop around before sticking it in the bucket.

"No, it's alright." she said, running to the closet.

_*some time later* _

"so, what's your story?" he asked, glancing her way.

"Sister's the captain." she said briefly.

"Oh, guess I should have known that." he said, chuckling.

"Yeah..." she trailed off, running the mop across the deck. "what about you?" she asked.

"My house burned down." he said, looking down.

"God, I'm sorry." she said, leaning on the mop.

"Hey, no big deal. We find Treasure planet and we'll have enough to rebuild the Inn a hundred times over." he said, grinning with pride.

"Inn?" she asked, but she didn't get an answer. A burly guy walked by, shoving Jim.

"Hey!" he said. the guy turned around, holding up four fisted hands.

"Watch it twerp!" he growled before walking off again. The teens both went silent as they looked over at three guys whispering amongst themselves. They stopped, seeing the teens looking at them. They only addressed Jim though. Probably because Anna was the captain's sister.

"What are you lookin at weirdo!" said one guy. Then his head got up and walked onto the table. The crossed arms lowered to reveal another face. "Yeah, weirdo!" it said. Jim just raised his eyebrows, getting back to mopping when suddenly, a hissing noise sounded above their heads.

"Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business." said the spider thing that had come down from the mast.

"Why, you got something to hide, bright eyes!" Jim said, smirking over to Anna.

"Maybe your ears don't work so well." said the thing, picking Jim up. Anna looked in terror.

"Yeah, well too bad my nose works just fine!" said Jim, mentioning how the spider thing smelled bad.

"Why you insolent little..." the spider thing said, throwing Jim up against the mast.

"Let him go!" Anna shouted, kicking the thing's shin.

"You little..." it growled, kicking her against the side of the ship. He turned his attention back to Jim.

"any last words... cabin boy." he said, running his claw up to his throat. Suddenly, the claw was grabbed by Silver.

"Mr. Scroop." he addressed, eating a perp. "You know what happens to a fresh perp when you squeeze, real hard!" he said, twisting scroop's wrist. He let go of Jim, grabbing his wrist.

At about that time, Arrow appeared, cleaning up the mess. After his lecture, everyone walked away. Silver turned to Jim.

"Jimbo, I gave ya a job!" said Silver, picking up the mop.

"Hey I was doin it until that bug thing..." but Silver didn't let him finish. Instead, he left Morph, the pink glob that they had been introduced to below before, to watch over Jim. As soon as Silver was gone, he dropped the mop and went over to Anna who had compeletely been unseen when Arrow had come down.

"Anna?" he asked, sitting her up against the side of the ship.

"I'm okay." she grimaced against pain.

"No you're not." he said. "did you hit this side?" he asked, looking at her arm.

"Uh huh." she nodded. "I tried to break my fall using my arm." she explained. He touched her arm in different places. It was bloody where her shoulder had scraped against the side of the ship.

"It's not broken." he decided. "But it's going to bruise." he said, holding out his hand. He helped her to her feet.

"Thanks." she said, excepting his hand. "How'd ya know?" she asked, rubbing her arm.

"I broke my arm when I was 8, so I know what a broken arm feels and looks like." he explained, grabbing up his mop.

"Cool." she said, picking up her own mop and getting to work.

_*an hour later* _

"Well, up here for an hour and the deck's still in one piece." Silver mused, coming up to dump slop over board.

"Look, what you did I mean, thanks..." Jim said, clearly not used to thanking people.

"Didn't your pap ever teach ya to pick your fights a bit more carefully?" Silver asked. Jim stayed silent. "You father not the teachin sort?"

"No. He was more the taking off and never coming back sort." Jim said.

"Oh, sorry Lad." said Silver as they both leaned on the side of the ship.

"Hey, no big deal I'm living just fine." he said. Anna knew she didn't have a place in the conversation but placed a comforting hand on Jim's arm.

"Is that so..." Silver said.

"Yup."

"Well since the captain has put you in my charge, I'll be pounding some skills into that think head of yours to keep ya outta trouble!" Silver said, tapping Jim's head.

"what!" Jim said, not understanding how they could have gone from a tender moment to more rules.

"From now on I'm not lettin you out of me sight."

"You can't do-" Jim was cut off.

"You won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your bum without me say so."

"Don't do me any favors!" Jim yelled.

"Oh you can be sure of that, me lad. You can be sure of that..."

"don't worry Jim. I'm with ya every step of the way." Anna reassured standing behind him.

"This is gonna be a long trip..." Jim muttered to her.

* * *

months passed aboard the ship. Anna had stuck and worked with Silver and Jim even though she didn't have to. she pulled her load. Silver seemed surprised the first couple of weeks that she was helping but soon grew accustomed to having her along with Jim.

Now Anna and Jim found themselves up on deck, leaning on the side of the ship.

"So, what exactly happened with your dad?" Anna asked Jim when Silver had given them (or Jim) a break.

"He... uh, he left when I was twelve." Jim said curtly.

"Why?" she asked, prying.

"I don't know. I just remember when I was little, he wasn't around much. When he was, he didn't pay me any attention." Jim shared.

"What about you?" he asked, clearing his throat, "You said something about losing someone close to you."

(A/N sorry if that confuses you. In the lost chapter I had somehow written it just right so that Jim and Anna had had a tender moment, talking about their families... so sorry if that didn't make sense. But I am not rewriting that chapter cause it's never as good as it was the first time... sorry)

"Well, me and Amelia lost our mom a while back. Our dad is in the military so he's not around much. Most of the time, it's just me and her... that is when she isn't captaining a ship." she said.

"And what happened to your mom?" Jim pryed just as much.

"She died!" Anna said, throwing up her hands and walking away from him along the edge of the ship. "What more is there to say?" she asked, turning on him. He realized he had struck a soft spot on her. "You want me to go screaming through the streets? People die Jim. You can't control it, you can't predict it! They die, they never come back!" she said, and tears formed. He walked over to her, pulling her close into a hug.

"I'm sorry Anna. I had no idea. I didn't mean to... I'm sorry." he said, holding her. She was now crying into his jacket. He ran his hands through her long red hair that trailed down to her mid back. He tilted her chin up, whiping away the tears from her blue eyes. She looked back into his eyes and they felt themselves getting closer.

"Jimbo!" Silver called and the two seperated from each other. Anna wiped the tears away as the cyborg approached. He hadn't seemed to notice. If he did, he was keeping it to himself.

"I be needin your help in gettin that longboat launched." Silver said, motioning for him to follow.

"Be right back." Jim said, headin down deck. Anna smiled after him, leaning on the edge of the ship after he disappeared.

She heard hissing sounds coming from above her.

"Cabin girl." came the hiss and she turned around to see Scroop. "I wonder what the captain would do, say, if her little sister got lost over board." he said, lifting her up with his claw and holding her out over the side of the ship. She held onto his arm.

"What did I ever do to you!" she spat. He brought her back in.

"You make me mad." he hissed at her. "I could have had that cabin boy done in if you hadn't kicked me in the shins." he growled.

"That's what this is about?" she said. "Wow, he smells and he's stupid." she said, smirking. His eyes went wide as he glared at her.

"Why you insolent little..." he trailed off as he threw her across the deck. She hit the stairs with her back and let out a painful grunt. She wasn't gonna let anyone see her cry though. He scurried across the deck, leaning over her again.

"Sh... sh. You're not gonna say anything about this chat, now. Are you." he said, rubbing his claw against her cheek. A line of blood ran down her cheek. She cringed beneath him but shook her head.

"Didn't think so. Have a nice day." he said, and suddenly... as quickly as he had come he was gone. She went to stand up but tensed as the pain went up her back and fell forward onto her knees. She made her way to her quarters. She was glad her sister wasn't in there. She would have seen her sister's pain and immediately acted. She went to her bathroom and lifted her shirt to see in the mirror. A scrape was on her back along with a black/blue bruise forming across her back. She grimaced against the pain before going to her hammock. She would wait for the pain to go away before she did anything.

* * *

Anna found herself suddenly jerked around. the ship was moving violently. She stood up, forgetting about her back and grimaced against the pain. She ignored it though and ran out to see what was happening. She saw Jim and Silver walking up from beneath deck.

The doctor and her sister were standing by the wheel and the doctor was observing a star that had gone supernova. she ran over to Jim, completely oblivious to the pain shooting up her back.

"All hands fasten your life lines!" came Arrow's voice. As she came up by Jim, he threw a rope around her and she grabbed it and tied it up.

", secure all the sails!" came her sister's voice.

"Secure all sails!" came Arrow's voice louder. "Bring them down men." Everyone climbed up. Anna started after Jim when she was grabbed from behind.

"You stay with me!" came Amelia's voice sternly. She looked after Jim. Looks like he'd be on his own for this one.

Jim and Silver climbed out onto the bow, securing the sails there. Rocks were flying all over towards the ship while one of the brutish crew members fired away at all of them.

"Silver!" Jim yelled as a stray rock hit the pulley Silver was dealing with. Silver would have fallen off the ship if Jim hadn't of grabbed his life line. Anna stood by her sister, ever ready to be called to duty. A humongous rock came hurling towards the ship, bigger than the ship. But as it was about to hit the ship, it was pulled away. Amelia glared at where the star had been. In it's place was...

"The star... It's devolving into a..." the doctor gasped. "A black hole!"

"We're bein pulled in!" said at the wheel. The wheel threw him off.

"oh no ya don't!" Ameila said, grabbing the wheel. Another wave hit the ship. "Blast these waves, they're seclusively erratic!" Amelia growled stressfully. Anna moved to help but the pain shot up her back again causing her to fall. She fell by the mast and when she saw no one had seen her decided to blame it on the waves moving the ship and causing her to lose her balance. At about that time, she saw Jim and Silver hit the deck from the force. She glanced at her sister and the doctor.

"No captain, they're not erratic at all! There'll be another one in 47.2 seconds followed by the mageller of them all!

"Of course!" Amelia's eyes lit up at the idea. "Brilliant doctor!" she said, looking happily at the doctor and her sister. "We'll ride that last mageller out of here!" she said, looking forward.

"All sails secured captain!" shouted Mr. Arrow. Anna tried to stand up again but failed, just sitting against the back of the ship.

"Good man! Now, release them immediately!" Amelia shouted back down to him. Arrow looked dumbfounded at her, but never the less saluted her.

"Aye, Captain." he turned back to the aliens that were climbing down from the mast. "You heard her men! unfurl those sails!" he shouted.

"What!"

"But we just finished-"

"Tyin em up!"

"Make up your bloomin minds!" came the calls of protest.

"Mr. Hawkins!" Anna looked up as her sister addressed the boy. He was about to climb up to unfurl the sails when he looked her way. "make sure all life lines are secured good and tight!" called Amelia. Anna stood up, despite the pain.

"I'm going to help him!" Anna called. Amelia almost protested but decided she would rather have her sister help secure life lines than unfurling sails. She practically snuck up on Jim, tightening the lines.

"Where'd you run off to?" he asked, smirking at her.

"My sister." she said as the pain shot up her back again. Jim caught her as she fell again.

"Anna, you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just bumped the side of the ship earlier. I'll be fine. Let Amelia know the life lines are secure." she pleaded. He turned around.

"Life lines secured Captain!" he shouted back.

"Good!" Amelia shouted, seeing her sister in pain but unable to ask her about it at the moment. She was captaining the ship right now and would wait until they were out of the way of danger.

Silver came over to Jim and Anna.

"What's the girl's problem?" he asked.

"She got hurt." Jim said as another wave hit the ship.

"Captain, the last wave! Here it comes!" shouted Doctor Doppler.

"Hang onto your life lines gents it's going to be a bumpy ride!" called Amelia as Silver hugged himself around Jim and Anna, hanging onto the mast. Everything went dark. Suddenly, light protruded around the whole ship as the ship was thrust back into open space. Everyone was cheering.

"Captain that was, I mean that was absolutely... that was the most..." the doctor started, but Amelia cut him off.

"Oh tish tosh." she said, shaking it off. "Actually, doctor. Your astronomical advice was most helpful." she said.

"oh well, thank you. Thank you very much." she was walking away, but he was still talking. "I have a lot of help to offer anatomically, uh amamomically, ast.. astronically." he slapped his forehead, hating his stutter. Amelia went to the crew.

"All hands accounted for Mr. Arrow?" she asked into the crew before her. "Mr. Arrow?" she asked again, thinking it impossible for him to not be there.

Scroop broke through the crowd with a hat.

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost." he handed the hat to Amelia. she looked heart broken. "His life line was not secured."

"What!" Anna said as she leaned on Silver for support.

"No, we checked them all!" Jim said, running over. one rope was missing. "I did... I checked them all. They were secured." he turned back to Amelia. "I swear!" he said. Amelia gave a disapproving look. Anna caught an evil grin behind Scroop and saw Silver glaring back at him. Morph sat on Silver's shoulder now. Amelia held the hat close.

"mr. Arrow was a... fine spacer. Finer then most of us could ever hope to be. But he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on." she said, turning. She turned back for a second. "Anna... come." she commanded. Silver went to help her to Amelia but she held him back.

"I can make it." she promised. "thank you." she said, following after her sister. Silver glanced back at Jim who just ran down below deck, disappointed in himself for screwing up.

Anna wanted to go to him, seeing him run but her sister had called her, and she followed obeying, sure her sister was going to question her about her back.


	3. pirates and Treasure Planet

_not much to say other than thanks for the reviews and sticking with me on this... I swear, I thought that other chapter was up but, you know, now that I'm back on track :) lol. here we go with the next chapter. _

"What happened!" Amelia said crossly once she had lifted Anna's shirt up.

"I told ya. I fell against the ship when we were gettin hit by the waves." Anna tried again.

"Are you sure?" Amelia asked, unsure. "This looks like it took much more force than just loosing balance." She insisted.

"Amelia, I'll be fine. Spot of tea and I'll be on my way." Anna insisted. Amelia looked, half smiling at her sister.

"Fine. But you're not working with that boy anymore." Amelia said, rubbing some ointment on a patch and slapping it on her sister's back.

"Why?" Anna asked.

"Loss of balance or not. You're hurt and not working with your back like that." Amelia insisted, getting up to go make the tea. Anna pulled her shirt back down.

"I can still work Lia! I want to help!" she insisted. Amelia turned on her heal.

"That's not all, is it?" Amelia said, eying her sister.

"What?" Anna asked.

"You like that boy don't you?" Amelia asked accusingly.

"No!" Anna said, a little too quickly. Amelia smiled amusingly at her sister.

"Oh, yeah... sure." Amelia smiled, walking out. Anna followed her as they both sat down, waiting for the tea to brew.

"You okay?" Anna asked, looking at Amelia.

"Why?" Amelia asked, still sitting up straight, but leaning her elbows on the table.

"Arrow. You guys were close." Anna said, mentioning what had just happened. Amelia's head fell into her hands slightly.

"Just when I thought it couldn't get worst." Amelia said, rubbing her temples and glancing up at her sister. She had tears in her eyes, but tried to hide them from Anna.

"Anna, he knew the risks-"

"You've already said that. I'm asking how you are. Not how he is." Anna insisted. a tear ran down Amelia's face as she wiped it away.

"I feel like I'm being interrogated. Anna, he was my dearest friend." Amelia said as another tear slid down her face. Anna knew Amelia would not full out cry though. She was stronger than that.

"But like life moves on, so must we. We must carry on. Like I said before, he was a fine spacer... finer than most of us could ever be! But that's no excuse to stop now. We get to treasure planet, we get the gold, we go home and convince our father that we have enough money that he won't have to work again. We'll have a whole family." Amelia said, switching subjects.

"Not whole enough." Anna looked down. Amelia tilted her head slightly.

"Hey." Amelia lifted Anna's head to look at her. "Mom loved you." she said, knowing that's what she was talking about.

"But she would want us to move on, just as Arrow would want us to move on." Amelia said as the kettle began to scream. She got up to take it off and just like that, the conversation was over.

* * *

Anna walked out to the deck that night.

"Don't you get it, I screwed up! I mean for two seconds I thought I could something right, but..." she heard Jim let out an exasperated scream. "Just forget it... forget it." she walked up on him and Silver.

"Now you listen to me, James Hawkins! You got the makin's of greatness in ya, but you got to take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls! And when the time comes you get the chance to really test the cut of your sails, and show what you're made of! Well, I hope I'm there, catching some of the light coming off you that day."

She watched as they hugged when Silver cleared his throat.

"Well, Jim. I best be gettin to my watch. And you best be gettin some shut eye." He said, sending Jim off to the brig.

"Hey." Anna said as he almost walked by her.

"Hey... you okay?" he asked, talking about what had happened before.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just fell against the deck from the waves." she insisted, trying to shake it off. She didn't want to think about Scroop again.

"Oh, I guess that could be it, but me and Silver hit the deck, and we're alright..." he said, sounding suspicious.

"Hey, I bruise easily." she shook off.

Scroop stood above them in the sails as he grinned evilly. _good. _he thought _she's headed my warning._ he thought happily to himself. He could also use the "makins of greatness in ya" against Silver later. He had a big plan and he was ready to make his move. But not yet. When the time was right, he would strike...

* * *

"Land ho!" came the call that pulled Anna from her hammock in her and Amelia's room. She looked over. Typical. Amelia had long before been up.

She walked out to Amelia's normal quarters to see her sitting at the desk.

"Land ho?" she asked her sister.

"I suppose the planet's been spotted." Amelia said, still gazing at some papers.

"captain! Captain did you hear? Land ho!" Doppler cried with joy, running in.

"Yes, doctor, I believed we just covered that." Amelia said, looking less than amused at him. Suddenly Jim ran in with Morph beside him as he shut and locked the door behind him.

"Jim, what's wrong!" Anna asked.

"Silver and his men..." he said, pointing at the door. Amelia looked out her window to see her beautiful flag had been replaced by a pirate's flag. She rushed determinedly over to her cabinet, where she stashed her weapons if she ever needed them.

"Pirates on my ship, I'll see they all hang!" she said crossly, loading a gun. She tossed it to Doppler.

"Doctor, familiar with these?" she asked. HE caught it, looking at it and accidentally charging it up.

"Oh yes... I've seen... well, I've read..." a blast fired from it, hitting Amelia's model just two feet away from her.

"Uh, no... no... No, I'm not." he admitted. Amelia rolled her eyes, turning back and getting the treasure map. Morph looked at it, intrigued by how shiny it was.

"Mr. Hawkins, defend this with your life!" she said, tossing it to Jim. Morph intercepted it, carrying it in his mouth.

"Morph! Give me that!" he shouted, getting it back from him and putting it in his pocket. They opened up the ventilation system in the floor as the door was being fried open by the pirates.

They ran through all the wires. All of them made it through. Doppler tripped and fell as the pirates were closing in. Amelia picked him up by the collar of his shirt and gave him a toss.

"Thank you!" he said. Amelia fried the door shut.

"To the long boats quickly!" she said, following after them.

She opened the bottom door on the ship. She ran and flipped into the boat. They were moving towards the bottom when Morph suddenly grabbed the map out from Jim's pocket.

"Morph!" he shouted, jumping off the boat after him.

"Jim!" Anna called, rushing towards him, but Amelia pulled her back. Well, it was good to know the ointment was working. She hardly felt any pain up her back at all.

Anna held her gun ever ready. the pirates broke through the door as Amelia and Anna opened fire on them while they fired back. The doctor aimed his gun and looked away, firing. It hit the cable of a large air canister that hit the walkaway below, sending the pirates out of the bottom of the ship.

Amelia looked his way, slightly impressed.

"Did you actually aim for that?" she asked. the doctor looked impressed himself.

"You know, actually, I did!" he said. Amelia pulled him down as more pirates arrived, firing upon them. The door below them started to close.

"Oh blast it all!" Amelia said. She looked up.

"Doctor, when I say now, shoot at the forward cable. I'll take this one." she said, planning it all out.

"Jim, hurry up!" shouted Anna.

"Morph, come here! Give it!" Jim yelled, jumping at Morph. Silver saw this.

"Morph. Morphy come here!" he said, whistling.

"Morph! Morph, come here! Come here!" Jim said, coaxing.

"Morph, come to your dad!" Silver said again. Morph, confused, just shrugged and jumped into a coil of rope. Silver reached for the rope but his leg slowed him down just enough for Jim to grab the map. Anna saw Silver take aim at Jim with his gun. She was about to scream for him to look out, but Silver didn't fire. Jim jumped for the long boat.

"Now!" shouted Amelia. They fired just as Jim jumped and he landed on the side as they fell out of a half open door.

"Jim!" Anna said, pulling him in. Amelia began to steer them away from the ship.

"Captain, laser ball at twelve o'clock!" Doppler practically screamed. Amelia tried to steer them away but they were hit. Amelia grabbed her side as they plummeted towards Treasure Planet. She steered them the best they could, crashing into things as they landed on the planet.

The Long boat, now broken to practically pieces, was tipped upside down. The side lifted as they all rubbed something that had gotten hurt in the landing. Doppler adjusted his glasses.

"That's more fun than I ever want to have again." he said, crawling out.

"Owe." Jim said, rubbing his neck.

"ugh..." Anna groaned, pulling her shoulders forward to tighten the skin against her back. The ointment had helped a little but pain had definitely shot up her back when they crashed into the mushroom looking thing.

Amelia chuckled at the doctor's comment.

"Not one of my gossamer landings..." she trailed off as pain shot through her side and arm.

"Captain!" Doppler said, at her side at once.

"Lia!" Anna said, at her other side immediately.

They helped her to her feet.

"Oh, don't fuss!" Amelia said, trying to shake the others off. She almost fell back again from the pain. Doppler caught her. She shook him off again.

"It's a slight bruising, that's all. Cup of tea and I'll be right as rain." she said, straightening her hair back into place. Anna didn't look too sure, throwing her own hair into a pony tail.

"Mr. Hawkins..." she trailed off, looking at Doppler first. Her attention turned over to Jim. "the map if you please." her voice was strained, for sure from the pain she could feel. Jim pulled the map out. He began to float.

"Whoa." Anna said, not seeing it do that before. The map came apart into a little pink blob. A pink blob that began to laugh at Jim.

"Morph? Morph, where's the map!" Jim said. Morph turned into the map and rope, and showed the map in the rope.

"Are you serious! It's back on the ship!" Jim shouted hot headed, pointing at the ship.

Morph started to float around as Jim tried to catch him.

"Stifle that blob, and get low." Amelia said, looking behind them. "We've got company." She said as the other long boat floated toward the surface, looking for them.


	4. Welcome to Treasure Planet

_okay, thanks for being patient guys and believe me, right now I'm just trying to get through all my stories without mixing them up plot or characters... I remember when I first started writing I only had one or two documents in my Doc Manager... now I have like, I don't know 10 pushing 11 :/ lol. so yeah, don't expect to finish all of these until like the end of 2013 :P jk. Anyways, what was I getting at? Oh yeah, r&r and I hope you enjoy. We'll probably have a small celebration once I have all my stories with "complete" next to them :D That means I'm going to have to stifle myself until I can finish the ones in the box right now. That means no new stories... not for me! which sucks because there's a new story in the Doc Manager just waiting for the first chapter to be uploaded :P _

"You think they'll be okay?" Anna asked, thinking back to her sister who was left with the doctor. She had told her and Jim to scout ahead.

"I hope so." was all Jim said. They slid down a bank, her on her back. The medication from the patch had worn off and as her back ran down the edge, she grimaced in pain.

"Ann?" he asked, turning back to her.

"I'm fine." she said through gritted teeth. She stayed crouched for a second.

"No, you're not." he said, going and turning her around.

"Jim, don't-" but he already pulled her shirt up in the back.

"Oh my god." he said. "What did that to you!" he said.

"I told you, I fell." she said. He glared at her.

"There's no way that was from a fall." Anna suddenly realized, she didn't have to hide it anymore. Scroop would most likely kill her now anyways.

"Scroop..." she trailed off, looking away.

"He did that?" he asked.

"When you went with Silver to launch the long boat he... he threatened me and threw me against the stairs." she explained. His eyes went wide at this.

"Oh god, Annie." he said, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry." he said.

"Hey, not your fault." she said, forcing a smile.

"If I wouldn't of back talked him. Maybe he wouldn't be targeting you." he explained further why he thought it was his fault.

"Jim, it has nothing to do with-" she was cut off as something wrestled in a patch of vegetation close to them. Morph let out a squeak.

"Sh." Jim shushed the blob, charging up his gun and approaching the patch.

the flower moved revealing a robot. He screamed, Jim let out a yell and the robot jumped on him.

"Oh this is fantastic. Carbon based life forms come to rescue me at last!" screamed the robot. He then picked Jim up. "Oh, I just wanna hug ya and squeeze ya and hold you close to me!" He said hugging Jim.

Anna smiled at Jim.

"Okay, alright. Would you get off?!" Jim said, trying to remove the robot.

"Sorry, it's just. I've been marooned for... so long! I mean, solitudes fun, don't get me wrong but, after a hundred years... YOU GO A LITTLE NUTS!" The robot said. Anna glanced at Jim who gave her an, _oh god _look. She stifled a laugh at him and still hugged around her sides. Her back was beginning to irritate her again.

the robot backed up when he saw the irritated look on his face.

"Oh, okay. My name is..." the robot trailed off, beginning to try to think about what his name was. Morph saw this and turned into the robot, having the top part open and close with a cuckoo bird coming out. Jim smirked, shutting morph's head so he turned back to normal.

"Ben! Of course, I'm Ben! Bio electronic navigator, that's me!" he said excitedly. "And you are?"

"Jim."

"oH, pleasure to meet ya Jimmy!" the robot said grabbing his hand.

"It's Jim!" Jim said irritated trying to pry the robot's hands from his.

"Anyway..." the robot trailed off, about to begin some story.

"Look, I'm kind of in a hurry, ok?" Jim said and the robot looked past Jim to Anna.

"And you?" He said, walking over. He grabbed her hand.

"Enchante mademoiselle" he said, kissing her hand. She rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. Jim rolled his irritably.

"Look, Ben. We've gotta go." he said, pulling Anna from him. "We've got these pirates chasing us."

"Pirates! Oh, don't get me started on pirates!" Ben started, but Jim was already walking away.

"I remember Captain Flint. That guy had such a temper!" he practically screamed. Jim's eyes went wide as he met Anna's also curiously widened eyes. They both turned around to Ben.

"Wait, you knew Captain Flint?" they said at the same time.

"I think he suffered from mood swings, personally. I'm not a therapist or anything." Ben said, sitting comfortably on a rock.

"Well, then you've gotta know about the treasure." Jim said.

"Treasure?" Ben asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, you know, Flint's trove. The loot of a thousand worlds?" Jim explained as Morph turned into a treasure chest to help explain.

"Well, it's all a little... fuzzy." he said as the wires in the back of his head kind of stood on end.

"Wait, wait. I remember. Treasure, lot's of treasure! Burried in the... centroid, centroid, centroid of the mechanism. And a big door, opening and closing and opening and closing." his eyes would demonstrate every word he said, and everytime he said something it sounded as if he would over load. "and Flint wanted to make sure that no one could ever steal his treasure so... I helped him... ahhh! Data inaccessible!"

"I think you broke him." Anna whispered to Jim.

"Reboot, reboot reboot!" Ben started shouting. Jim slapped him across the head.

"And you are?" Ben asked.

"Wait, but what about the treasure?" Jim asked.

"I wanna say Larry." Ben said, still trying to think of Jim's name.

"the center of the mechanism." Jim still tried. Anna touched his shoulder.

"Jim, he's done." Anna said gently.

"Sorry, my memory isn't what it used to be. I've, lost my mind. You haven't seen it have you?" he said, flipping Jim around and searching him. "My missing piece?" he said, pointing to the back of his head where the wires were sticking out. "My primary memory circuit?"

"Look, Ben. We've really gotta find a place to hide so we'll just be... moving on." he said, grabbing Anna's hand. Anna felt kind of bad and looked back at Ben as they walked away.

"Oh, ok. I guess this is goodbye." said Ben and Anna saw him fall to his "knees". She stopped and Jim stopped with her, shooting her a look as she smiled looking back at Ben.

"I'm sorry I'm so disfunctional. And I do understand, I do. So... bye." the robot looked back down at the ground. Anna shot Jim a look and Morph gave him the same sad look. Jim sighed, knowing he'd been beat.

"Okay, but if you're gonna come along, you're gonna have to stop talking!" Jim said.

"Haza!" the robot jumped up so fast it was as if he hadn't even been on the ground. He jumped into Jim's arms. "Me and my buddy Jimmy out looking for a..." he saw the look on Jim's face, "Um, being quiet..." he said, zipping his lips and running his hands against Jim's face.

"And you're gonna have to stop touching me!" Jim said irritated. Ben jumped out of his arms.

"Touchin and Talkin! My two big no no's!" Ben said.

"Okay..." Jim said, happy to have everything under his control. He looked over at Anna who just smiled at him. He wondered why she was smiling at him like that but he dropped it.

"I think we should head this way..." he was cut off when Ben grabbed his arm.

"Jimmy, before we head off on our big adventure, you think we could maybe make a quick pit stop at my place?" he asked, pulling back the vegetation to view his house. "Kind of urgent." he said, showing that he kind of had to use the restroom.

The house was well hidden and wasn't even a house. It blended in with the environment around it and frankly just looked like an egg shaped mountain.

"Ben, I think you just solved our problem." Jim said, glancing back at Anna. Why was he doing that? Just glancing back at her every so often.

* * *

Jim and Anna had gone back to get the doctor and Captain before settling into Ben's humble abode.

"Pardon the mess people." Ben said as they walked in, "you think in a hundred years I might have dusted a little more but," he started to laugh it off, "when you're batchin' it, you tend to let things go." he said, removing a pair of bloomers from sight and giving them a toss.

"Awe, isn't that sweet." he said, seeing the doctor carrying in the captain. "I found old fashioned romance so sweet, don't you?" Ben asked, running to grab a tray. "How bout some drinks for the happy couple?" he asked, pulling out a tray with two cups on it. When the doctor looked in the two cups, he saw black oil simmering on top.

"Oh, ooh no... thank-you we don't drink..." the doctor said, removing his coat and looking down at Amelia, "and we're not a couple." Amelia shot him a look and Anna saw it, deciding to let it go.

The doctor cleared his throat, changing the subject.

"Look at these markings. They're identical to the ones on the map." pointing their attention to the hieroglyphics on the walls around them. "I suspect these are the hieroglyphic reminiscences of an ancient culture."

"Mr. Hawkins! Stop anyone who tries to approach." Amelia started before grimacing in pain.

"Yes, yes. Now you listen to me." The doctor said while folding up his jacket and placing it behind her head. "Stop giving orders for a few milliseconds... and lie still." he ordered.

"Very forceful doctor." Amelia commented. "Well go on, say something else." she said, smiling up at him. He smiled back own at her.

"Hey look, there's some warrior buddies! Hey Fellas! We're over here! Fellas!" Ben shouted before he was dodging a spray of laser fire coming at him. Jim pulled him down and began to return fire. Anna slid next to him and fired next to him.

"Stop wasting your fire!" Jim and Anna looked at each other at the sound of Silver's voice as Jim recharged his gun.

"Hello up there!" Jim peered out to see Silver waving a white flag around. "Jimbo? If it's alright with the captain, I'd like a short word with ya." he said, waving his flag around. "No tricks." he added.

"Come to bargain for the map, doubtless. Pestilential..." Amelia trailed off in pain again.

"Captain!" the doctor scolded.

"That means... that he thinks we still have it." Jim said, glancing back at Anna in excitement. "I'll be back." he said, jumping over the side.

"Jim." she said, and he turned back to look at her. She handed him his gun. "be careful." she pleaded. He smiled at her, nodding.

"Awe Morphy!" Silver said excitedly as Morph came over, nuzzling him. "I wondered where you'd gone off to." he said, nuzzling his blob back before taking a seat on the rock. He looked to be in pain as Jim came to stand near him.

"Oh this poor ol leg's downright snarky since the game of tag we had in the galley..." Silver tried to laugh it off but Jim only glared at him. Unbeknownst to both of them, Anna hid near enough to hear with her gun, ready to fire if Jim needed help.

"Look, whatever you heard back there. At least the part concerning you, I didn't mean a word of it..." he trailed off, "had that bloodthirsty lot thought I'd gone soft, they'd of gutted us both!" Silver explained.

"But, you listen to me. If we play our cards right, we can both walk away from this thing rich as kings!" silver explained further.

"Yeah?" Jim asked.

"You get me that map, and an even portion of the treasure is yours!" Silver offered, holding out his robotic hand to shake Jim's. Jim just stayed smiling, looking down at his hand.

"Wow, you are really something, you know that? All that talk of greatness, light coming off my sails? What a joke." Jim shot at him.

"Now see here Jimbo." Silver started.

"Well at least you taught me something, stick to it right? Well that's just what I'm going to do. I'm going to make sure you never see one drab-loon of my treasure!"

"That treasure is owed me by thunder!" Silver shouted.

"Well try to find it without my map, by thunder!" Jim shouted back.

"Oh, you still don't know how to pick your fights, do ya boy. Now mark me..." he began with a warning before he stood up, "Either get me that map by dawn tomorrow, or so help... I use the ship's canons to blast y'all til kingdom come!" he shouted. "Morph, hop to it." he said, turning away.

The blob sat hovering over Jim's shoulder.

"Now!" Silver shouted, turning back. Morph was frightened, hiding behind Jim. Silver growled in pain and anger, turning away and walking away. A pained look crossed his face as he turned to look back at Jim walking away. Anna saw this before following after Jim back to the hideout.

"Jim." Anna said, catching him by his shoulder before he entered.

"Hi. Were... were you eavesdropping?" he asked her suddenly.

"I was." she admitted.

"How's your back?" he asked, seeming to want to change the subject.

"It's better. Much better actually. It's just a little sore now." she said. "but Jim, about that chat..." she started.

"I don't wanna talk about that." he said as they entered the house.

"But Jim, he... he still cares about you. He looked back at you when you were walking away." she explained to him.

"Probably to make sure I wasn't going to attack him." Jim muttered.

"Pull your head out of your butt for just a second and listen to me! You guys have been close for the last few months. You guys have started to get along, and laugh about the small things. You guys are working well together. I've seen it!" she growled, "and I don't know what happened in the galley but it couldn't possibly have changed any of your feelings toward each other! You guys are like best friends, brothers. He might even think of you as a son." she added. "He saved you by saying whatever he said. I saw it on his face. If he hadn't have said whatever he said, you and him would both be dead right now. Just, food for thought." she said before walking to the back of the house. He stared after her. She was right, in a way. But there was something she was forgetting. He was a pirate, and pirates are able to lie to get what they want. It was true, Jim did care about the big brute and maybe even thought of him as a surrogate father. But... he was mad right now and would deal with his feelings later.


	5. Goodbye Mr Scroop

_Alright, it's been a while but no worries. I haven't forgotten this one. _

Anna sat at the entrance, letting her gaze fall on the stars above. Her sister was in pain behind her, and she knew it. That's why she was sitting away from her. She didn't want a repeat of her mother with her sister. She couldn't handle that. She didn't want to see her sister in pain.

"Gentlemen, we must stay together and... and..." Amelia's voice quivered as she looked up at Dr. Doppler.

"And what? We must stay together and what!" he pleaded.

"Doctor, you have wonderful eyes." she said smiling, as her head dropped in exhaustion.

"She's lost her mind!" Dr. Doppler cried at Jim.

"Well you gotta help her!" Jim said frantically.

"Dang it Jim, I'm an astronomer not a doctor. I mean, I am a doctor but I'm not that kind of a doctor. I have a doctrine but it's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctrine you just sit there and you're useless!" he said, dropping his face into his hands in shame.

"It's okay, doc. It's okay." Jim comforted as he looked over to where Anna sat. He walked over to where she sat and sat down next to her. The pirates had set up camp below. They could see the smoke rising from their fire.

Anna found herself leaning closer into Jim. His arm was falling casually behind her back. He actually rested his hand on her back at one point, rubbing softly as if to make the pain go away. Honestly, it did. It felt so much better with his hand against it.

"Without the map, we're dead. If we try to leave we're dead... If we stay here..." he turned in thought for a second, looking back.

"We're dead! We're dead, we're dead, we're dead!" Morph said with support. Jim sighed out and Morph seemed to realize he wasn't helping as he chirped in sadness. Jim leaned against the side of the entrance, sighing out. Anna rested a hand on his shoulder as she scooted closer into his body. He looked down at her, letting his eyes fall into hers. She found herself leaning closer to him. Their lips were just inches away.

"Well, I think Jimmy and Anna could use a little "quiet time". So I think I'll just... slip out the back door." he said.

Jim's head shot up, away from Anna's face.

"Back door?" he asked, standing up. Anna followed after him.

"Yeah, I get just a little breeze through here." Ben said, turning a sphere in the ground around to reveal a hole. Jim peered down the hole.

"Ben, what is all this stuff." Jim asked. Down the hole was miles of machinery.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the course of the inside of this planet? Not a clue!" Ben said.

"I'm going." he said, turning back to look at Anna.

"I'm going with you." she said, getting up.

"You stay here." he ordered.

"No, I'm going!" she hissed back at him.

His shoulders dropped, knowing he'd been beat.

"fine, let's go. Doc!" he shouted over to Doppler. "I think I found a way out of here." he said, grabbing Anna in his arms for the drop down into the machinery.

"Wait, Jim. The captain ordered us to stay..." But it was too late. Jim had already dropped with Anna in his arms. Ben followed after them yelling, "Cannonball!"

"Woof!" Dr. Doppler said irritably.

* * *

Pirates lay in a clearing, some snoring very loudly.

Jim lifted the door very quietly. It was disguised as a rock.

"So what's the plan!" Ben shouted as he opened the door all the way. Jim grabbed his face, buttoning his lip and shutting the door again. He looked out at the pirates. Silver rolled over but remained asleep.

"Okay, here it is. We sneak back to the legacy," Ben nodded in understanding, "disable the laser cannons..." Ben nodded again. "and bring back the map."

Ben's lip was still buttoned by Jim, but he spoke anyway, his voice coming out muffled." That's a good plan. I like that plan. The only thing I'm wondering is... how do we get there?" he asked confused.

"On that." Jim said, pointing to the long boat.

The four of them snuck onto the boat, quietly making their way back to the legacy.

Four pairs of eyes peered over the edge of the legacy.

"Ooh..." Morph made a noise as they got back to the legacy. Jim and Anna stealthily climbed aboard. Ben tripped over the edge and let out a scream as he crashed to the ground.

"Ben!" Jim scolded.

"Sorry, sorry." Ben apologized. They began climbing below deck. Jim stopped on the stairs, whispering.

"okay, I'll get the map you guys stay here." he commanded of both of them.

"Roger, Jimmy. I'll neutralize laser cannons, sir!" he saluted.

"No Ben! Ben!" Jimmy said as the Robot began going the other way, completely oblivious to what Jim had said.

"Yo-ho. Yo-ho. A pirate's life for me." Ben was singing as he went down the opposite hallway.

Jim ran a hand down his face in exhaustion.

"Alright, Anna. Come with me." he said, motioning her to follow him. They went towards the place Morph said it would be.

* * *

Ben was in his own world, heading for the wire box that controlled the whole ship.

"Disable a few laser cannons, what is the big deal?" he was talking to himself. "All I gotta do is find that one little wire..." he stopped in his words as he pulled the door open to reveal millions of wires. "oh mama!" he exclaimed, knowing he was going to have a lot more work to do than he expected.

* * *

Jim sighed as he dug the map out of the rolled up cord.

"Yes." he sighed out. Suddenly, alarms started going off all around them. Jim grabbed Anna's hand and took off running for the stairs.

"Stupid Robot's going to get us all..." he trailed off, looking at the top of the stairs. "killed..." he said, fear evident in his voice. Anna rounded the corner to see Scroop standing at the top of the stairs.

"Cabin boy." he said threateningly, his claws opening with anticipation.

He ran down the stairs towards them and Anna and Jim took off running. Jim shoved Anna in front of him as they ran. He started shoving barrels over behind them. They didn't slow scroop down all that much as he was able to switch from ground to ceiling like it was nothing.

Morph got frightened and turned into a pie, shoving himself into Scroop's face. He stopped, momentarily detained as he wiped Morph off his face and gave him a toss. He landed in a pipe and got sucked up it, flying through the pipes over Jim and Anna's heads. Jim rounded around a corner and pulled Anna back with him, throwing her against the wall beside him. He pulled out his gun, charging it. He knew Scroop was right there and came out of hiding, pointing the gun at him. Scroop was caught! until the lights unexpectedly turned off. The back up lights came on and Scroop was nowhere to be seen. Jim walked backwards carefully, pointing his gun any which way. Anna had her gun out now, too.

Her gaze fell to Jim, and her eyes rose.

"Jim!" she said, pointing. Jim turned back to see Scroop over him. Scroop knocked him back and fell over him. Jim fought as his gun was knocked away. Anna's gun charged as she pointed it at Scroop.

"Get off him!" she hissed at him.

"Cabin girl." Scroop said threateningly, shoving Jim away. He crawled up towards her threateningly. Her gun shook in her hands.

"You won't shoot me." he hissed with cockiness.

Jim stood up behind him.

"I will!" he growled. Scroop was unphased by Jim, kicking out a leg behind him and hitting Jim in the stomach. Jim fell in pain.

"Jim!" Anna screamed, going to run to him. Scroop stopped her, his claw at her neck.

"Oh my my. Developed feelings for Cabin Boy?" he asked her, an amused smile spreading across his face.

"That's none of your business!" she hissed at him.

He got closer to her, glaring. "I'll make it my business." he threatened, lowering his claw. She saw the threat from her was gone as he moved towards Jim who grabbed his stomach in pain. He saw Scroop moving towards him and reached for his gun.

"No Jim!" she called again, seeing that Scroop was going to hurt him further... maybe even kill him. Scroop threw a claw back at her and she felt a huge pain as she fell to the ground. Her arms wrapped around her in pain. She pulled her hands back to see blood. She wrapped her arms around her body again.

"Til Death do you part." Scroop said, raising his claw towards Jim. Jim saw the claw coming towards him and reached for his gun. Suddenly, all gravity disappeared. Anna was far enough in that she just hit the ceiling beneath deck. Scroop and Jim floated up and out from below Deck.

"Thanks Ben." Anna quietly muttered, knowing that whether or not he had meant to, he had saved Jim while searching for the laser cannons. The blood from her newly gained wound was floating now, some of it running towards the open area that Jim and Scroop had escaped through.

* * *

Jim kicked Scroop away from him. Scroop grabbed onto the flag pole and reached a claw out at him as he flew by, but he missed. Jim floated up towards the flag and grabbed onto the flag. He looked down to see Scroop climbing the pole, heading right towards him. He stopped at the rope for the flag and started cutting it.

"Do say hello to Mr. Arrow." Scroop said as he sawed the rope. Jim saw this and climbed down to actually hold onto the pole. Scroop saw this and jumped up towards Jim.

"Tell him yourself!" Jim said, jumping down and pushing off Scroop's body with his own legs, shoving Scroop into the flag. The weight snapped the rope and when Scroop recovered, the flag around his body, he saw that Jim was safely hugging the flag pole as he floated away. He let out a scream as he disappeared into space.

The gravity of the ship was turned back on unexpectedly and Jim fell into the Crow's nest. A pipe next to him moved around until a little black blob appeared, coughing until the black was gone and he was pink again.

"Morph?" Jim questioned. Morph just chirped.

"Laser cannons disconnected Captain Jimmy sir!" came a call from below them and Ben stood there at a salute.

"Gee, that wasn't too tough." he said. Jim smiled, knowing they were out of the clear until a thought occurred to him.

"Anna!" he said, looking back at Morph. Morph floated down, heading towards below deck where he knew he had last seen Anna. Jim climbed down after him.

Morph went below deck and let out a tiny scream at the sight of Anna. She was laying on the floor, face down.

He floated over towards her and nuzzled her face. She let out a groan as she looked at him. "Morph?" she asked, and he licked her face lovingly. She got weak again, her head lowering to the ground.

"Anna!" Jim came running up and picked her up in his arms. He lifted his hand, seeing blood on it. He looked down. Her shirt was soaked with blood where Scroop had cut her.

"Anna!" he tried again, tilting her head so he could look at her. She looked up at him.

"Jim." she half whispered, her head dropping again. Ben ran up.

"Oh no, Anna. I..." he started looking at the vitals of her condition.

"Place pressure... here." he said, adjusting her arms and Jim's arms around her body. "The cuts aren't very deep by my diagnostics. But she's lost a lot of blood. She needs medical attention fast." Ben said. Jim took off his coat and wrapped it around her torso to stop the bleeding. He picked her up bridal style.

"come on, sooner we get back to base the better." he said, leading the robot and blob back to base.

They went to the backdoor again, not even noticing the pirates were gone. He climbed out of the hole, helping Anna up first. He set her down against the sphere, kissing her forehead. She looked up at him lovingly.

"Doc, I got the map!" he said, going over to the shadows where he thought the doctor and captain were sleeping. A robotic arm came out of the shadows and took it from him.

"Fine work, Jimbo. Fine work indeed." came Silver's voice. Jim looked around to see pirates emerging. The doctor and captain were tied up.

He was caught, and he knew it. His worry wasn't that the pirates were going to get the map or the treasure, though. His mind was on whether or not Anna was going to get her medical attention before it was too late.


End file.
